The present invention relates generally to the field of service level agreements, and more particularly to the risk analysis of a service level agreement operating with exogenous architecture.
A service level agreement (SLA) is a part of a standardized service contract where a service is formally defined. Particular aspects of the service—scope, quality, responsibilities—are agreed between the service provider and the service user. A common feature of an SLA is a contracted delivery time (of the service or performance). As an example, Internet service providers and telecommunication companies will commonly include service level agreements within the terms of their contracts with customers to define the level(s) of service being sold in plain language terms. In this case, the SLA will typically have a technical definition in terms of mean time between failures (MTBF), mean time to repair, mean time to recovery (MTTR), or a percentage of transactions executed within a pre-defined time frame.